ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Plantilla:Translation:Objects
}}} |alabastron|alabastra= }}} |category=alabastra |ca=alabastre/alabastres/m |en=alabastron/alabastra/m |es=alabastrón/alabastra/m |fr=alabastre/alabastres/m |mk=алабастрон/алабастрони/m |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |amphora|amphoras= }}} |category=amphoras |en=amphora/amphoras |es=ánfora/ánforas |fr=amphora/amphores/m |mk=амфора/амфори/f |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |amphoriskos|amphoriskoi= }}} |category=amphoriskoi |en=amphoriskos/amphoriskoi |fr=amphoriskos/amphoriskoi/m |mk=амфориск/амфорисци/m |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |arrowhead|arrowheads= }}} |category=arrowheads |en=arrowhead/arrowheads |es=punta de flecha/puntas de flecha/f |fr=tête de flèche/têtes de flèches/f |mk=врв од стрела/врвови од стрели/m |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |aryballos|aryballoi= }}} |category=aryballoi |en=aryballos/aryballoi |es=Aríbalo/Aríbalos/m |fr=aryballe/aryballes/m |fr=арибал/арибали/m |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |askos|askoi= }}} |category=askoi |en=askos/askoi |es=askos/askoi |fr=askos/askoi/m |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |awl|awls= }}} |category=awls (tools) |de=Ahle/Ahlen/f |en=awl/awls |es=punzón/punzones/m |fr=poinçon/poinçons/m |mk=шило/шила/n |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |ax|axe|axes= }}} |category=axes |en=ax/axes |es=hacha/hachas/f |fr=hache/haches/f |mk=секира/секири/f |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |ax preform|axe preform|axe preform|axe preforms= }}} |category= |en=axe preform/axe preforms |fr=préforme de hache/préformes de hache/f |mk=недообликувано секирно сечило/недообликувани секирни сечила/n |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |baton de commandement|bâton de commandement|baton percé|bâton percé|pierced rod= }}} |category=bâton de commandement |de=Lochstab/Lochstäbe/m |en=bâton de commandement/bâtons de commandement |es=bastón de mando/bastones de mando/m |fr=bâton de commandement/bâtons de commandement/m |mk=заповедничка палка/заповеднички палки/f |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |biface|bifaces= }}} |category=stone hand axes |en=biface/bifaces |es=bifaz/bifaces/m |fr=biface/bifaces/m |mk=двострано орудие/двострани орудија/n |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |blade|blades= }}} |category=blades |en=blade/blades |es=hoja/hojas/f |fr=lame/lames/f |mk=сечило/сечила/n |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |box|boxes= }}} |category=boxes |en=box/boxes |es=caja/cajas/f |fr=boîte/boïtes/f |mk=кутија/кутии/f |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |burin|burins= }}} |category=burins |de=Stichel/Stichel/m |en=burin/burins |es=buril/buriles/ms |fr=burin/burins/m |mk=рило/рила/n |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |bust|busts= }}} |category=busts |de=Büste/Büsten/f |en=bust/busts |es=busto/bustos/m |fr=buste/bustes/m |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |casket|casketss= }}} |category=caskets |en=casket/caskets |es=cofre/cofres/m |fr=coffret/coffrets/m |mk=ковчеже/ковчежиња/n |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |cleaver|cleavers=!?please specifiy: cleaver (knife) or cleaver (archaeology)?! |cleaver (archaeology)|cleaver (tool)= }}} |category= |ca=fenedor/fenedors/m |de=Cleaver/Cleaver/m |en=cleaver/cleavers |es=hendidor/hendidores/m |fr=hachereau/hachereaux/m |mk=секач/секачи/m |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |cleaver (knife)= }}} |category=Cleavers |en=cleaver/cleavers |es=cuchilla/cuchillas/f |fr=couperet/couperets/m |mk=сатар/сатари/m |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |dagger|daggers= }}} |category=daggers |de=Dolch/Dolche/m |en=dagger/daggers |es=daga/dagas/f |fr=poignard/poignards/m |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |desk|desks= }}} |category=desks |de=Schreibtisch/Schreibtische/m |en=desk/desks |en=escritorio/escritorios/m |fr=bureau/bureaux/m |mk=маса/маси/f |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |harpoon|harpoons= }}} |category=harpoons |de=Harpune/Harpunen/f |en=harpoon/harpoons |es=arpón/arpones/m |fr=harpon/harpons/m |mk=харпун/харпуни/m |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |laurel leaf point|laurel leaf points|laurel leaf blade|laurel leaf blades|laurel leaf knife|laurel leaf knives= }}} |category= |de=Blattspitze/Blattspitzen/f |en=laurel leaf blade/laurel leaf blades |es=hoja de laurel/hojas de laurel/f |fr=feuille de laurier/feuilles de laurier/f |mk=листовидно сечило/листовидни сечила/n |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |levallois point|levallois points= }}} |category=Levallois points |en=Levallois point/Levallois points |es=punta Levallois/puntas Levallois/f |fr=pointe Levallois/pointes Levallois/f |mk=Левалоаски врв/Левалоаски врвови/m |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |model of ship|models of ships|model ship|model ships|ship model|ship models= }}} |category=models of ships |en=model of ship/models of ships |es=maqueta de barco/maquetas de barcos/m |fr=modèle de navire/modèles de navire/m |mk=макета на брод/макети на бродови/f |ru=макет корабля/макеты кораблей/m |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |necklace|necklaces= }}} |category=necklaces |en=necklace/necklaces |es=collar/collares/m |fr=collier/colliers/m |mk=ѓердан/ѓердани/m |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |grave|graves= }}} |category=graves |en=grave/graves |es=tumba/tumbas/f |fr=tombe/tombes/f |mk=ногавица/ногавици/f |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |gui|guis|簋= }}} |category=gui (vessel) |en=gui/guis |fr=gui/guis |mk=гуј/гуи/m |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |knife|knives= }}} |category=knives |en=knife/knives |es=cuchillo/cuchillos/m |fr=couteau/couteaux/m |mk=нож/ножеви/m |ru=нож/ножи/m |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |krater|kraters= }}} |category=kraters |en=krater/kraters |es=crátera/cráteras/f |fr=cratère/cratères/m |mk=кратер/кратери/m |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |lithic core|lithic cores= }}} |category=lithic cores |en=lithic core/lithic cores |es=núcleo/núcleos/m |fr=nucleus/nuclei/m |mk=јадро/јадра/n |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |lithic core "Levallois" type |lithic cores "Levallois" type = }}} |category=lithic cores |en=lithic core "Levallois" type/lithic cores "Levallois" type |es=núcleo tipo "Levallois"/núcleos tipo "Levallois"/m |fr=nucleus de type "Levallois"/nuclei de type "Levallois"/m |mk=јадро/јадра/n |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |painting|paintings= }}} |category=paintings |en=painting/paintings |es=pintura/pinturas/f |fr=peinture/peintures/f |mk=слика/слики/f |ru=картина/картины/f |af=skildery/skilderye/f |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |racloir|racloirs= }}} |category=racloirs |en=racloir/racloirs/m |es=raedera/raederas/f |mk=струг/стругови/m |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |statue|statues= }}} |category=statues |en=statue/statues |es=estatua/estatuas/f |fr=statue/statues/f |mk=статуа/статуи/f |ru=статуя/статуи/f |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |statuette|statuettes= }}} |category=statuettes |en=statuette/statuettes |es=estatuilla/estatuillas/f |fr=statuette/statuettes/f |mk=статуетка/статуетки/f |ru=статуэтка/статуэтки/f |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |scraper (archaeology)= }}} |category= |en=scraper/scrapers |es=raspador/raspadores/m |fr=grattoir/grattoirs/m |mk=стругало/стругала/n |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |tomb|tombs= }}} |category=tombs |en=tomb/tombs |en=tumba/tumbas/m |fr=tombeau/tombeaux/m |mk=гробница/гробници/f |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |tomb guardian|tomb guardians= }}} |category=tomb guardians |en=tomb guardian/tomb guardians |en=guardián de tumbas/guardianes de tumbas/m |mk=чувар на гробница/чувари на гробница/m |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |hydria|hydriai|υδρία= }}} |category=Hydriai |de=Hydria/Hydriai/f |el=υδρία/υδρίαί/f |en=hydria/hydriai |fr=hydrie/hydries/f |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |kylix|kylixes|Kylikes|κύλιξ= }}} |category=kylixes |de=Kylix/Kylikes/f |en=kylix/kylixes |fr=kylix/kylikes/m |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |pelike|pelikai|πελίκη= }}} |category=Pelikai |de=Pelike/Palikai/ |en=pelike/pelikai |fr=pélikè/pelikai/m |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} |#default= } | }}} |category= |#default= }|style= }|query=singular}}/ }|style= }|query=plural}} }} }} }} | 1 | } | singular=2 | plural=3 | gender=4 | #default=2 }} }} |3 =query |3d =The thing we want to get - "singular", "plural" or "gender" (grammatical gender). |3def=singular |4 =style |4d =behavior in case of missing translation: *original: returns the input within quotation marks *generic: returns "object" in the user's language *control: returns "1" (used by "please translate" messages) |4def=original |namespace=all |usergroup=all }} Category:experimental templates